


The Pearl

by asmg511998



Series: 遗珠 The Pearl [1]
Category: Aquaman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmg511998/pseuds/asmg511998
Summary: Arthur saw a mermaid in the sea.





	The Pearl

亚瑟在海里见过一条人鱼。

他知道亚特兰蒂斯的存在，但他也知道，那的人并不拥有一条鱼尾。  
在陆地的神话里，人鱼通常是美丽的女性，拥有一头海藻一样的长发——但很显然这条人鱼没有，他应该是个男性，头发也紧紧束着，安分待在他的皇冠底下。  
这是条英俊的男性人鱼，应该还是贵族。  
亚瑟想追上去，但显然尾巴更能讨得海水的欢心，他游得飞快，一瞬间就消失在了海洋深处。  
“你看什么呢？”维科游了过来。  
“一条人鱼，男性人鱼。”亚瑟说，“你们亚特兰蒂斯还有人鱼？”  
“你也是亚特兰蒂斯人。”维科纠正他，却没有回答这个问题。亚瑟还想追问，但维科的神色显然紧张了起来，甚至连训练课都没结束就返回了亚特兰蒂斯。  
好吧，管他呢，亚瑟浮上岸来，躺在沙滩上玩贝壳。  
可天黑下来时，水面浪花翻涌，亚瑟听出是有人从海里游过来。  
是那条人鱼！  
他立刻坐起来，果然看到了熟悉的那顶皇冠，还有仍然梳得好好的头发。  
他到底是怎么做到的？亚瑟对能对抗浮力梳好头发的事情很好奇。  
“你真的是条人鱼，贵族人鱼。”亚瑟看着他，“童话里说的没错。”  
人鱼并没有完全浮上水面，亚瑟离他近一点，他便游远一些，似乎并不愿亲近他。  
“你没法说话，也没法离开水面，是吗？”  
“……”  
“并不是，”人鱼终于开口了，“原来你并不像她。”  
他只说了这样一句没头没尾的话，然后又消失在海面上。亚瑟想追，但只看到一串通向深海的气泡。

##  
亚瑟记了这条人鱼很多年。  
可现在他知道了，他根本就不是什么人鱼！这个坐在皇位上，高高在上看着他，称他是混血杂种的奥姆王，和当年那条人鱼一模一样!  
“我是混血杂种？”亚瑟绕着他转了一圈，“那你的鱼尾呢？你怎么不告诉你的子民，他们的统治者是一条高贵的人鱼？”  
“这是我们亚特兰蒂斯人的事，杂种无需干涉。”奥姆的脸色虽然没变，但没由来的，他被一种烦躁包围了。不仅是因为他进攻陆地的计划被他哥哥打断，或许更因为，他的发情期要来了，而很显然亚瑟弥漫在海水里的信息素正吸引着他。  
奥姆从来没有这么怨恨过自己Omega的身份，哪怕他当时和海妖做交换的时候，都是心甘情愿的。毕竟亚特兰蒂斯只有他一个继承人，即使他只是个Omega。当然，为了让这个皇位来的更为顺利，他的身体接受了海妖的改造，这使得他能在平时更清醒，更不容易受到信息素的干扰。  
当然，这得在没有发情的时候。

可他的哥哥是个alpha，毋庸置疑在亚特兰蒂斯人的刻板印象里，这身份更适合做统治者。  
他已经为了皇位付出了所有，他绝不会允许亚瑟破坏他的计划，绝不会。  
“你不进攻陆地，我就什么也不说，而且再也不会来这里了。”亚瑟盯着他看，还像从前看那条人鱼一样，“达成协议如何？”  
“不可能。”奥姆说，“是陆地人先攻击我们的。”  
“这肯定是误会。”亚瑟离他更近了，奥姆感到一阵眩晕——他太了解这种感觉了，他们的第一次见面的时候，他就是这种反应，可几年过去了，他竟然一点长进也没有。  
奥姆咬着牙，他还要再反驳他的哥哥，但发情即将到来的燥热已经准备接管他的身体，这还不是发情，但足够让他陷入难以忍耐的欲潮，从身体内部泛滥出渴望被填满的空虚。这段时间，联合四国的种种事情弄得他疲惫不堪，连计算发情期的事情都忘得一干二净。  
他与海妖的交换是会让他的发情期更强烈，但在种种亚特兰蒂斯科技的维持下，只要定期抒发欲望，他并没有变成人鱼的必要。可一旦超过了一定的时间，那发情期和变成人鱼的灾难，就由不得他做主了。  
Omega的荷尔蒙弥散在海水里，难以抗拒的撩拨着亚瑟。  
作为Alpha，他当然明白这是他弟弟发情了。  
亚瑟的脑袋也开始变得有些发蒙。  
他明明是来这阻止他弟弟犯浑的，结果现在的局面是他们得一起在别的方面犯浑了？！  
“你发情了。”亚瑟得意地抓住奥姆变出来的尾巴。  
“你放开我！”奥姆的身体开始发烫，甚至变软，尾巴也有意无意地在亚瑟手臂间撩拨着，但他本人并没意识到。  
亚瑟松开他，尽力让自己冷静下来：“你的药呢？”他知道陆地上的很多Omega都会依靠药物度过发情期。  
“……药物对我没有用。”奥姆无力道，“我得回我的船上去。” “我可以给你一个暂时的标记，这样你会好受一点。”他提议道。  
会吗？  
奥姆的眼睛眯着，看着他的哥哥。

**Author's Note:**

> #设定是亚特兰蒂斯最好由alpha或者beta继承，奥姆作为皇位唯一的继承人但又是Omega，就使用某种海底科技改造了自己。他人型的时候力量大致与alpha相似，但人型状态不能维持超过两个发情期，否则将会永远变成人鱼，而且这种转换使他的发情期会持续的更剧烈。以及这种Omega被标记后，如果发情期没有Alpha的陪伴和xxx，就没法变回人型。


End file.
